


The Blue Raspberry Slushy Incident

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Izaya has a crush on Shizuo, Kissing, M/M, Raira, self-conscious Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are in high school, Izaya is rushing and bumps into Shizuo spilling his Slushy all over and things don't go the way they normally do.





	The Blue Raspberry Slushy Incident

Izaya was in a hurry so that's why he turned the corner too quickly. At first he thought he bumped into a door because what he hit was so hard it sent him to the floor but then he felt his shirt getting wet, then he noticed a pool of blue slush beside him. He looked up to see who he'd bumped into. Fear gripped his heart. It was Shizuo and he looked pissed. All too quickly Izaya realized what he had done, he had knocked Shizuo's blue raspberry slushy to the ground and spilled it all over his and Shizuo's shirts. He would have to try to run he thought. He knew there was no other way he would make it out unscathed. He got up and as he was about to book it Shizuo grabbed his wrist, “Hey, don't run away!”

Izaya was freaking out but he had to play it cool, he tried to pull his wrist out of Shizuo's grasp, “I didn't mean to Shizu-chan, calm down, I'll buy you another one if you want and besides it's all over me too.”

Shizuo's eyes flicked down to look at Izaya's wet shirt and in a calmer voice he said, “I know. You need to get cleaned up.”

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise, “What, aren’t you going to beat me up?”

The grip on his wrist tightened, “Why? do you want me to?

“Ow, no! of course not it's just-”

“Come on.” Shizuo pulled him by the wrist.

“Where are you taking me and let go your hurting my wrist.”

“If I let go you'll run.” he dragged Izaya into the bathroom and locked the door.

“You can't just lock the door, other people might-” but he couldn't finish his sentence, he was too busy starting at Shizuo who had just taken off his shirt revealing an amazing amount of bare skin.

“W-what are you doing Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked, he couldn’t help but stare as he tried to remember how to breathe. Shizuo was gorgeous. He had never seen Shizuo like this, he had imagined what Shizuo would look like without a shirt on many times but he wasn't prepared for this. Shizuo's body was amazing, he didn’t want to use the word sculpted, but how else could he describe it? And little pieces of his blonde hair were sticking up making him look adorable and sexy all at the same time.

“I'm all sticky so I’m going to clean off and your sticky too so take off your shirt.”

Uh-uh, no way was he going to let Shizuo see his pale, pathetic body, “I'm fine...I don't need-” Shizuo reached over and pulled his shirt off for him. Reflectively he tried to cover himself by wrapping his arms around himself. “Hey, give me back my shirt, I don't care if it's sticky I'll still wear it.” he could feel Shizuo's eyes on him and he began to feel hot, “Don't look at me Shizu-chan, your making me feel embarrassed.”

“Why are you embarrassed?” Shizuo asked, he looked genuinely confused.

“B-because. Obviously because were both half naked and you've locked us in here.”

“Huh, why would that be embarrassing?”

“Ugh you're so stupid.” Izaya said turning around to face the door trying to hide his blushing face.

“I'm not stupid,” Shizuo sounded angry, “I'm trying to clean us both off.” he grabbed Izaya's shoulders and spun him around to face him and paused. “Hey, your face is red, you really are embarrassed aren't you?”

Izaya felt Shizuo's warm hands on his bare skin, “Of course...nobody's ever seen me without a shirt on before.”

Shizuo paused, he looked like he was thinking then unexpectedly he smiled. Izaya's heart skipped a beat, Shizuo was ten times more attractive when he smiled. “W-why are you smiling all of a sudden?”

“Because I just realized something.” he lowered his hands and placed them on Izaya's hips and leaning in close to Izaya's ear he whispered, “do you like seeing me like this Izaya?”

Izaya's heart began beating faster, “Of-of course not” he stammered but he couldn’t hide it, it was obvious by the way he was reacting, he was sure that Shizuo could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. He had to pull himself together and take back some control. He took a breath and stared directly into Shizuo's eyes. “So what if I do Shizu-chan, what would you say if I said I liked seeing you without a shirt on, what would you do?

Izaya wasn't expecting what happened next. Shizuo grabbed his wrists, backed him up against the sinks and kissed him. For a moment Izaya was too shocked to think properly but his lips knew what they wanted, he kissed Shizuo back. Shizuo pulled away and smiled. Izaya had always hoped that one day Shizuo would smile at him just like the way he was now. He smiled back and Shizuo began kissing him again. Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's chest and melted against Shizuo's soft lips, enjoying every surprisingly gentle kiss. Izaya never thought he would be kissing Shizuo, he'd imagined it often but never actually thought it would happen. For once in his life he felt truly happy.

Neither of them pulled away until they heard a banging on the door. Quickly they pulled apart and shared a look that meant they should continue this elsewhere then they grabbed their shirts, slipped them on and Shizuo took Izaya's hand in his and he opened the door and they both casually walked out holding hands and not caring if anybody saw.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
